


Will you sing something - for me? Please?

by Dansnotavampire



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Lyfrassir Edda, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: Lyf still has nightmares, even centuries after the Bifrost Incident. Marius helps.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Will you sing something - for me? Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orcamermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/gifts).



Lyf still gets nightmares about the Bifrost, even these hundreds of years down the line. Not _every_ night, not anymore, but still regularly enough to be a nuisance to them. This night was… particularly nasty. He wakes up, three am practically on the dot, head still busy with flashes of rainbow light and rending flesh, teeth and eyes and the horrendous gaping maw of Yog Sothoth, skin clammy with terror and sweat. 

This time, though, they're not alone. Lyf gropes blindly over the sheets in the dark, and finds Marius' hand with their own, squeezing it tight. The other man squeezes back, sitting up in bed. "Lyf? Lyf, rainbow, you alright?" 

"Did you just call me rainbow?" 

"Look, I tried something, it didn't-" 

"No," Lyf cuts him off, a small smile on their face. "It- I think it's cute." 

(Lyf shouldn't be surprised at the pet names, or the handholding, not after this long, but they still send a rush through him.) 

Marius tries and fails to suppress a grin, barely visible in the dark room, and he asks again, "Seriously, are you alright?" 

Lyf gives a barely noticeable shake of their head. "Not really - it's just nightmares. You know, about the big, horrible, eldritch monstrosity that ate my solar system?" 

Marius adjusts their hands, linking his mechanical fingers with Lyf's almost-human ones, and pulls them into his side. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lyf rests his head on Marius' shoulder, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, listening to the steady thump of his pulse, and asks, "Will you sing something - for me? Please?"

Lyf's eyes are already half-closed, so Marius tries not to move too much as he takes a breath, and begins a low, peaceful rendition of the siren's song, his rough voice quiet in the still night air. Eventually, Lyf falls asleep, again. The nightmares don't plague him again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill on Tumblr for kaijudyke (orcmermaid). Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to the stowaways server for this ship


End file.
